The Eighth Seat
by junemary
Summary: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A cast? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Eighth Seat**  
**by: junemary**

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Chapter 1**

-.-

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY**: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A?

-.-

-.-

-.-

It was already twelve midnight but someone really sinister is still awake.

Karino Tadashi maniacally snickered as he stared at his invention.

A small circular metal with three buttons aligned horizontally with each other. This is the remote control, as he called it. The other one was a tube like tank with some funny wires attached connecting the remote control and the tank.

This was all for Megumi.

After the failure in attempting to make Megumi sing without any casualties, he just can't back off without trying. Without Jun's assistance this time, he'll succeed.

He snickered even more when he thinks how Akira will fawn over him telling him how awesome he is for inventing such awesome invention that his awesomeness knows no boundaries. Then she'll go 'kyaaaaa!' and hug him tight. Then all those pastries will be his!

But his imagination stopped running wildly as he saw the tank lights flickered on and off.

He sweated a lot and saw that his thumbs, both thumbs, pressed two buttons except the middle one.

The tank started to emit smoke and a silhouette was formed. The flickering stopped and the smoke cleared revealing a girl who was about his age with waist-length light golden hair. She coughed and stared at him with her dark golden eyes. Tadashi staggered back then nervously laughed at her, "Who are you?"

The girl got teary eyed then threw herself, hugging the inventor and exclaimed, "UNCLE!"

The girl continued to sob in Tadashi's chest. Tadashi, who was too stunned to move, remained frozen in his spot; you could say that his soul went out. The girl then looked at him and shook him hard.

"Mou! Uncle! You're so weird!"

That snapped Tadashi out. Wait a minute; did the girl just call him 'Uncle'? He held the girls' shoulders and stared at her for five minutes. He doesn't have a niece. Heck, this girl is around his age but she's calling him 'uncle'.

"Who are you?" Tadashi repeated his question with all seriousness in his voice.

The girl blinked at him innocently then tilted her head to the side and replied, "Uncle, did Auntie hit you too hard?"

Tadashi closed his eyes in annoyance and messed his hair. _What the hell is going on? Who is this auntie? And who the hell is this girl?_

As Tadashi opened his eyes, he noticed the girl's uniform: the S.A uniform! He shook his head sideways and went to thinking mode. He placed his finger on his chin and closed his eyes once again, thinking real hard. The Special A class is only exist in Hakusnekan and there's only seven of them. He opened his eyes and stared, no more like he glared at the girl. The girl flinched at this.

"Uncle?"

"What school are you from?"

"Hakusenkan."

Tadashi practically screamed. There's only one Hakusenkan! And his mother is the School Chairman! _What the hell is going on?_

"Uncle, you're weird today."

Tadashi decided to listen to her.

"You look younger then you ask weird questions. What school am I from?" the girl scoffed, "You were there when I took the entrance exam!"

Tadashi paled at this_, is the world ending or am I dying?_

"I visited your villa today. Asako-chan asked me to come over so that I can try on the clothes she made for me then I went into a weird room then something pulled me then I am here."

Tadashi pointed his shaking finger at her then asked, "Are you, by chance, from the future?"

The girl blinked innocently, "The future?"

Tadashi couldn't hold it anymore. "I was thinking of making a time-machine but I didn't know it will work! This is for Megumi's singing then I accidentally created a time machine? Oh my god! I am amazing! Super amazing! A genius! A genius indeed!" the he ended with a shaky laugh. He then hugged himself, "What should I do?" then stared at the girl who twitched as she watched his Uncle's antics.

"What if you can't return to your time?" he then became teary eyed. The girl sighs, "We can't anything about it, Uncle. I'm already here. I should've listened to Auntie about your inventions." She then flashed him a smile, "I guess it will work out, somehow."

Tadashi was about to smile when he felt a dangerous aura leaking near his room's door; there stood his mother who was at that moment looking rather like Medusa and emitting laser like gaze, no glare. The duo looked at her, Tadashi instantly paled at this but the girl remained passive, totally unfazed by the scariness.

"Mom, I can explain!" Tadashi hurriedly exclaimed, who knows what kind of idea his mom had inside her head.

His mothers' glare darkened, "I'll give you a minute or bungee jumping."

Tadashi's body stiffened and he started explaining, he can't afford to lose a second or it will be bungee jumping for him.

After a minute, the school chairman relaxed and concluded, "So, she is from the future." Tadashi nodded immediately.

She then wickedly grin at his son, "That's preposterous! This is the best you got? Lie a bit more convincing, young man." She then dragged Tadashi out of the room. The little girl stood up then smiled, "Uncle is telling the truth, Obaa-san."

A vein popped in the chairman's head then turned her head in a ninety-degree angle, "HA? Are you messing with me, kid? Time-travel? It's impossible!"'

"Obaa-san, it's the logical explanation as of the moment."

"Logical? And stop calling me Obaa-san! I'm not that old yet!"

The kid defended her ground and her stare never wavers. This amused the chairman; no one's got the guts to go against her, not even her own son. She then was willing to play with this ridiculous charade.

"Then, will you tell me who you are and other basic information?" she asked with Tadashi towed behind her.

The girl straightened then started, "Takishima Haruko, 15 years old -"

"STOP!" Tadashi scrambled against his mother's grip to meet this 'Haruko' eye-to-eye. "You're a Takishima?"

The girl nodded. Tadashi let out a relieved sigh then turned to his mother. His mother then said, "She might be just lost, Tadashi. Show her the way. Takishima Kei might be worried about his sister." She then started to walk away.

"Matte." The girl uttered making the older woman stop and look at her. "I'm not Takishima Kei's sister."

The chairman turned towards her way then spat out, "What are you to him then?"

"I'm his daughter. I'm Takishima's Kei's and Hikari's second child." The girl gritted her teeth in annoyance.

The chairman smirked at this then laughed hard, "Daughter?"

Tadashi stood up and faced his mother, "It might be true, mom. You see," then he started to blabber about chemicals and stuff, science and physics blah, blah, blah. After listening to that gibberish he said with finality, "To sum everything up," he faced Haruko, "she is from the future. When you look at her closely, she got Kei's entire physical appearance but Hikari's personality."

The chairman sighed in defeat, "What should we do to her?"

"Mom, can't you do something?" Tadashi pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do. But for now, escort her to her room." The chairman left.

Tadashi smiled widely then shouted thanks to his mom.

**Next Day  
Hakusenkan Front Gates**

"Hikari, good morning!" Toudou Akira ran to hug Hanazono Hikari who is at the moment bombarded with students. Well, it's their everyday routine.

"Good morning!" Tsuji Ryuu greeted. Yamamoto Jun and Yamamoto Megumi trailed with him and said their good mornings as well.

"Good morning." Takishima Kei greeted blandly.

Spotting her rival, as usual, Hikari pointed a finger at him and exclaimed, "Takishima! The test results are out! I won't lose this time!"

And as usual, Takishima grinned and said, "Good luck with that, Miss Rank Two."

Then as usual, a rock with the signage of 'Rank Two' came falling down, who knows where.

But the noises near the result board stopped their morning banter.

"What's going on over there?" Jun asked.

"Let's go find out." And the S.A people walked towards the board.

Also as usual, the people squealed when the S.A neared them. Greeting them and congratulating them for being the top of the school. Then someone whispered which called their attention, "Ne, have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Hikari blurted out.

The student pointed at the board and the people looked up at the S.A list.

As usual, there's the top 1: Takishima Kei. The top 2: Hanazono Hikari.

HIkari's hand were fisted and sighed, "I won't lose the next time!"

"Good luck, Miss Rank Two." Takishima grinned at her.

Top 3: Yamamoto Jun

Top 4: Yamamoto Megumi

Top 5: Karino Tadashi

Top 6: Toudou Akira

Top 7: Tsuji Ryuu

Top 8: Mamiya Haru

All eyes bulged at the Top 8.

"EH?! WHY IS THERE A TOP 8?" the S.A people screamed except for Takishima Kei who stared at the board with boring eyes. And a Mamiya Haru isn't even in the Class A from the very beginning.

"Oh! Good morning!" Karino Tadashi shouted his greeting but what caught their attention was the girl beside him. The girl is wearing the S.A uniform so she must be Mamiya Haru, the new Top 8. She's beautiful, without a doubt. Wavy, light golden hair cascaded until her waist, captivating dark golden eyes. Ah, but it's such a waste because she's wearing red, thick-rimmed glasses. But even so, her aura of 'beautiful' is exuding.

Akira wasted no time in wringing Tadashi's neck for answers. After all, he is the son of the School Chairman: who creates all the rules in the school.

"Tadashi, explain." Akira, with her evil-eyes stare, said.

Tadashi sweat-dropped as he raised both of his hands in surrender. Heck, he's becoming a punching bag. First, his mother then Akira? How miserable his life is.

The new girl just stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Tadashi saw this and gently removed Akira's hand off his neck then patted her head. "What's wrong, Haru?"

Haru bowed her head and said, "Nothing's wrong, Ta-Ta-Tadashi-san."

"Act naturally, Haruko." Tadashi whispered.

Haru looked at him and nodded, "Thank you, Uncle." She whispered.

_Oh, but everything is just starting._

-.-

-.-

-.-

END of Chapter 1

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Note**: HEHEHE. Just watched S.A in the anime and this idea was formed when I saw the episode where Tadashi and Jun created a device that enables Megumi to sing freely without blowing anyone's ears. Should I continue or abandon this? Oh and R&R! Your reviews will really help a lot!

_**junemary**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eighth Seat**  
**by: junemary**

-.-

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY**: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A?

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 2**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Seeing her boyfriend act so sweet towards the newcomer made Akira's blood boil of jealousy.

Akira balled her fists and her eyes seethed pure anger. In order for Tadashi to escape immediate death, Hikari and Megumi tried to hold Akira before she ran towards Tadashi and beat the crap out of him.

Just then, the PA chimed throughout the school, successfully gaining all the students' attention.

"_Karino Tadashi and Mamiya Haru of SA, both of you is requested by the School Chairman in her office. Thank you."_

"Whoops. Gotta go. Let's go, Haru." Tadashi clasped her hand and dragged her towards the building.

This just added fuel to Akira's fire.

-.-

-.-

**Office of the Chairman**

Tadashi knocked and opened the door.

"Mom?" he squeaked.

"Chairman." The older woman corrected.

Tadashi stiffened and nodded.

The chairman turned to Haru and said, "What do you think?"

Haruka flashed a smile and said, "Thank you very much, Obaa-san!"

The woman reddened and turned away immediately. She cleared her throat and said, "Very well. Tadashi, tour her around. Even if she knew the grounds, she needs the tour because maybe the school changed in the future."

She eyed Haru and added, "How's your day so far?"

"It is a shock to know that my parents barely changed 15 years in the future. My dad still has that scowl and mom is still... mom. Everyone is still the same. It is as if nothing changed."

Tadashi saw Haru smiled serenely and blushed.

"Keep your secret safe." The School Chairman said. "You're excused."

Tadashi nodded wearily and ushered Haruka out.

-.-

-.-

**Greenhouse**

Akira is crying her eyes out. Hikari tried to comfort her by patting her back and soothing her with words saying, "Tadashi is the chairman's son. So, he must responsible of the newbie." But Akira shook her head and said no.

Ryuu and the twins also tried to comfort Akira but failed miserably. Akira's decision is firm.

She'll break up with Tadashi.

Takishima merely watched with his earplugs on. He sighed and went to work once again.

Everything went still when they heard the door creaked opened. They heard two voices.

"Ne Haru, did you get everything?"

"Yep Tadashi-san, it's really awesome."

"Good!"

"Thanks!"

To them (except Akira), it's a normal conversation between friends but to Akira, it's a lovey-dovey conversation especially when she saw Tadashi smile so brightly at the new girl when they neared the table.

Akira stood up and tears rolled down her face. She shouted, "Tadashi, I hate you!" then ran away.

Tadashi's eyes widen and he was too shocked to speak but he ran after her, he turned around and yelled, "Hikari, I'll leave Haru to you!"

When the door banged close, all eyes were on Haru.

"So, newcomer, how did you got into the SA so easily?" Kei's authoritative voice said.

Haruka paled. Her dad can be very scary when he wants to be. She shivered while thinking the nightmares she had to endure when she committed one tiny mistake.

"Takishima!" Hikari hopped and hugged Haruka. "Stop bullying her!"

The girl blushed and smiled. As usual, her mother came to the rescue.

Haru smiled and said, "I aced the entrance exam and the School Chairman told me that I'll be in the SA. So, here I am."

All eyes inside the greenhouse (including Ryuus' pets) watched her with skeptic eyes. They scanned her from head to toe.

Haru sweat dropped. "Umm, you guys don't believe me, do you?"

"Correct." Takishima said. He turned his laptop towards her. The screen showed a Mamiya Haru in the smaller box yet in the larger box showed 'Records Not Found'.

"Would you please care to explain?"

Haru gulped. The School Chairman told her last night that her records will take about three to four days to be tampered.

"Err.. I'm still new in the institution. So my records will be a bit late."

Takishima once again typed in his laptop and turned it around once more. This time the larger screen showed 'Record Does Not Exist'.

"Takishima Group has its own source of database of every citizen here in Japan and even in America. According to this, no Mamiya Haru has been recorded in both countries." Takishima explained. "You look Japanese with a tint of American and your name even screams Japanese, miss. So cut to the chase, will you? Who are you really?"

It seemed that the School Chairman miscalculated Takishima Kei's existence.

All eyes on her and are waiting for her to answer. Haru sighed. Now how is she going to get out of this? Uncle Tadashi is nowhere to be found. Her mother is not on her side this time. And she knew that her father won't stop until he gets answers.

She's in deep trouble.

Telling them about time-travel would be bizarre and it's not a good option. She might get sent to the mental hospital if she dared to tell them.

Leaving it all to her Uncle would be troublesome for him. Well, her uncle had too much problems (main problem: LOVE). She didn't want to burden him with this.

Her last option: Lie.

She's not an expert at lying and her father always sees right through her.

She's out of options.

She bowed her head and began to speak but a voice interrupted her.

"Oi! You! Come with me!"

Haru instantly recognized the voice: it was her Aunt Akira's voice.

Before anyone could ask, react and retort, her Auntie already grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the greenhouse.

"Toudou-san, where are we going?"

Instead of a reply, she felt a sharp pain on her wrist. She had to shut her mouth and follow her Auntie.

After a while, they entered a clearing. Haru eyes bulged at what she saw: her Uncle lied in the middle and all beat up but managed to flash a smile at her.

"Tadashi, is this the girl?" Akira's menacing voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"Yes..." the man replied silently.

Akira eyed the girl and suddenly gave her bone-crushing hug.

"Mou, you're so cute! Just like a little Hikari!"

-.-

-.-

After all the hugging and greeting and asking, the trio walked back to the greenhouse (Tadashi's limping back to the greenhouse).

"Well, I'll be ahead the both of you. I still have to prepare the afternoon tea!" Akira skipped and sang 'la, la, la, la, la...'.

When she's gone, Haru turned to her uncle and said, "You really love her, Uncle."

Haru remembered the Chairman said that they should keep it as a secret. For her uncle to disobey his scary mothers' orders, Haru concluded that Tadashi loves Akira to the core.

Tadashi grinned, "Yeah. I love her so much that I'd even do bungee jumping for her."

_You never change, Uncle,_ Haru thought. _Well, at least someone else knew about the situation._

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**End of Chapter 2**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Note: Sorry for the late update.

Oh well, please read and review!

_**Junemary~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eighth Seat**  
_by: junemary_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY**: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A?

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 3**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Greenhouse**

'_Women and their mood swings are truly scary_.' Takishima thought fearfully as he watched Akira jump and hop towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what happened to her." Hikari asked to the group.

"Who knows?" Ryuu replied.

The door creaked open and they saw a beat-up Tadashi who was leaning to Mamiya Haru for support.

Tadashi winced, "Akira's a devil."

Haru smiled at him, "You deserved it, Tadashi-san."

"Wah?! I thought you're on my side!"

Haru merely laughed.

"Oi, new comer, you came back." There goes the scary voice of her father.

"Errm, yes?" She answered nervously.

"Kei! Don't bully Haru!" Tadashi yelled as he pointed a finger at Takishima.

Takishima banged his laptop and crossed his arms, "Who are you really?"

And all eyes on her, anticipating for her to answer.

"Mamiya Haru, 15 years old."

"That's all?" Takishima raised a brow.

"Other information is not your business even if you're the Great Takashima Kei." Haru retorted with her head held high.

Takishima twitched.

_Just you wait Mamiya Haru, I'll uncover who you really are. There's nothing that I can't do._

-.-

-.-

**Near the Fountain**

Haruko sighed for the nth time.

It really felt good when she talked back to her father. She doesn't know why but it felt awesome even if he is the younger version. Her parent's friends from the SA just looked younger; they never changed even if years had passed in her time.

Tsujii Ryuu's still addicted to animals.

Yamomoto Jun and Megumi are still clingy as ever.

Toudou Akira is still barbaric as ever to her boyfriend/husband.

Karino Tadashi's love for her barbaric girlfriend is overwhelming.

And as for her parents, still the same as ever.

She looked up to clear blue sky and asked herself, _'How are things in my time?'_

-.-

-.-

**Future**

Terrible is an understatement of what is currently happening.

"TADASHI! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF I CAN'T FIND MY DAUGHTER! YOU BETTER FIND HER FAST AND SHE BETTER BE IN BEST SHAPE OR ELSE...!" Takishima Kei's loud booming voice echoed throughout the villa of the Karino's.

Takishima Kei came tearing in all of the Karino property when he received a call from Asuka that Haruka disappeared from the villa. He even sent choppers, detectives, the entire JAPAN POLICE FORCE to find his missing daughter.

And as for Tadashi, he came out of his hiding place, unprepared.

Oh, he met his doom alright.

He got beat by the Pro-Wrestling, Judo, Karate, Aikido, Taekwondo, Martial Arts, Arnis, Fencing, and many more fighting disciplines Worldwide Champion.

After all the cuts, punches, kicks, jabs, and many more, Tadashi can feel his soul coming out of him and Kei's not yet satisfied. He grabbed Tadashi by his collar and asked in a menacing voice, "Where. Is. My. Daughter?"

"K-K-K-Kei?" Tadashi managed to stutter despite the pain he felt in his face.

"I'll repeat it once more and you better listen well 'cause I won't repeat it."

"Huh?"

"WHERE. IS. MY. DAUGHTER!?" Kei's voice sent the three-story Victorian townhouse shaking.

"Haruka-chan? Isn't she supposed to be with Asuka?"

"Kei!" Akira's shrill crying voice stopped Kei from landing another punch in Tadashi's sorry face.

"Akira! Did you find Haruka?" Takishima let go of Tadashi's body.

"No, I can't find her anywhere. I've already contacted Ren and told him about Haruka. Well, he is on his way here in Japan."

"What?"

"Also, Hikari slipped out when I phoned him."

"WHAT?"

"She knocked out the guards you stationed in the mansion to guard her."

"WHAT?!"

"And she collapsed."

"WHA-?! AKIRA I TOLD YOU TO GUARD HER!"

"I know and I'm sorry!"

"HOW HARD IS IT TO GUARD A PREGNANT WOMAN?!"

"IT ISN'T HARD BUT A PRO-WRESTLER PREGNANT WOMAN ISN'T SOMETHING EASY, KEI!"

Takahisma slapped his forehead as he took off for the hospital.

-.-

-.-

_The past and the future have their own set of problems to deal with. _

_-.-_

_-.-_

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_-.-_

_-.-_

Junemary APOLOGIZES! *does the sliding grovel like Oga Tatsumi's father*.

My hard disk went haywire and my neighbour DROPPED MY LAPTOP IN A BARREL OF WATER!

Wrote this real fast..

**~junemary~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eighth Seat**  
_by: junemary_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY**: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A?

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 4**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Night (highest floor of a Takishima Corp. building)**

Takishima Kei loosened his tie as he slouched in his chair. He gave out a sigh and went to thinking mode.

It had been a crazy day. With the mysterious girl randomly appearing in Hakusenkan, he can't help but feel something was up. Tadashi seemed to know about the girl and something was real fishy (he knows how mischievous Tadashi can get). He sat right up, placed his elbows in the table and chin on his hands.

"_Other information is not your business even if you're the Great Takashima Kei." Haru retorted with her head held high._

Mamiya Haru just had to rile him up. He smirked_, oh she's going to get it alright 'cause no one messes with the Great Takishima Kei. _With a pure evil snicker included.

And does his evil plan commenced.

There's nothing that escapes him once he sets his mind to it.

_Fear me, Mamiya Haru._

And a maniac laugh echoed throughout the building.

-.-

-.-

**Future (Takishima Manor)**

"Dad, will you cut it out? You're making me dizzy."

"Will you shut your mouth, Ren."

"Look, you can't find Haruko if you keep on walking in space like that."

"Can't you see? I'm thinking!"

"More like daydreaming."

*glare*

The boy raised his arms up, "Alright, alright, just don't take out your anger at me." And in a whisper he added, "Just like you did to Uncle."

"Do you have any idea where Haruko is?"

"None. I've gone to the places she normally goes but she's not there. I've also asked her friends and they have no idea."

"Could she be lost?"

"Seriously dad, Haruko lost?"

"Could she be kidnapped?"

"Look, she learned wrestling from you and mom."

"COULD SHE BE DEAD?!"

"Now that you've said it, it's a big possibility."

"REN!"

"What? You said so."

*glare*

"Shouldn't you be checking on mom?"

"I already did. She threw me out of the room."

The younger boy stopped himself from laughing.

"She told me she wouldn't see me if I didn't bring Haruko home."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I was thinking and you disturbed me! So get out and find your sister too!"

-.-

-.-

**Night (past) in the Karino Household**

_Bzzt!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bzzt!_

_Bzzt!_

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM!_

Haruko sat right up from her slumber. She hurriedly slipped in her slippers and went outside of her room. Smoke filled the area. She immediately covered her nose and ran towards Tadashi's room, where the smoke is thickest. Haruko opened the windows and eventually the smoke thinned down.

"Another failure, huh?"

"Uncle?"

Tadashi squat down in the middle of the room wherein equipments were completely smashed and obliterated.

"Uncle," she started, "you're smart so I know you're going to find a way."

Her uncle started tearing up.

"Let's get a good night's rest okay?"

Then she left the room.

Tadashi sighed and hanged his head as if he was defeated, "I can't send you back to the future, Haru."

-.-

-.-

_**End of Chapter 4**_

-.-

-.-

Junemary is currently on a trip so she asked me to update her stories.

Rest assured, junemary wrote this.

Oh this is MusiCalla by the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Eighth Seat**  
_by: junemary_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY**: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A?

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 5**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

***PAST***

Takishima Kei snickered evilly.

He got his flawless plan all laid out.

He made sure that there are no holes in his awesome plan.

He just can't stop laughing.

Just imagine how Mamiya Haru will look after he commenced his plan.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Mamiya Haru sighed for the nth time.

It's really fun to be with the younger version of your uncles and aunts and parents but she just missed the adult them. She may be with them but she doesn't know why she's feeling really, really homesick.

They are the same person right?

She sat down on the grassy ground and sighed once again.

She looked up to the sky.

Will she be able to go back to her original timeline?

Or will she be stuck as the classmates of her parents and cease to exist in her real world?

As for the answers, she doesn't know.

No matter how strong she wants to be, she just can't help but feel alone.

True, they may be the same person but those in this world don't share the same relationship with her as they do in the future.

She sighed.

She just has to be strong, like she always does.

But why do the tears in her eyes keep on streaming down?

-.-

-.-

Hanazono Hikari is feeling bummed.

She doesn't mean to peep on the crying newbie.

No, that's not the reason why.

She doesn't know why but she just can't bring herself to comfort the girl.

It's as if she doesn't need to utter comforting words but rather, her being screams at her to hug the newbie and to be by her side.

Just like that.

She's good at comforting people.

So why can't she bring herself to do the same for the girl.

Before she could decide what to do, she saw that the prospect of her problems left the place and headed towards the greenhouse.

Why was she crying in the first place?

-.-

-.-

They are having a deathly silent tea time when Hikari entered.

Everyone seemed to have really long faces.

Takishima had his eyes covered with his bangs as he sipped tea.

And Haru was nowhere to be found.

"Ne, what happened?"

Tadashi and Akira looked at each other. Tadashi looked at her warily and said nonetheless, "Hikari, I need to tell you something."

Hikari gulped, "What is it?" Eventhough she hasn't heard anything yet, she can't help but feel a lump in her throat.

"Mamiya Haru is only a pseudonym. Her real name is Takeshima Haruka."

Hikari beamed at Kei, "So she's your sister, Takishima?"

"No, she isn't." Akira answered.

"So, she is a relative?"

"She is Kei's daughter."

-.-

-.-

This is what happened before Hikari entered the greenhouse.

"_I have been waiting for you, Mamiya Haru."_

_Everyone stared at Kei and went silent._

"_What do you want, Takishima-san?" Haru answered gloomily._

"_I'm going to reveal who you really are! You are going to get kicked out of this school right this instant. A fraud, that's—"_

"_Do whatever you want, Takishima-san." Haru's body shook as she spoke. "That's right! It's just what you said. I don't belong here! So go ahead and do whatever you want! I don't really care! My life's already mess! If it makes you happy then I'm not stopping you!" _

_Tears once again stream down her face, "I can't return to my life. Gee, thanks dad for making it all worse for me." With that she left the greenhouse._

-.-

-.-

"Wait, 'dad'?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari, Haruka is Kei's daughter."

Hikari's jaw dropped.

"And she is your daughter too."

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**End of Chapter 5**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Eighth Seat**  
_by: junemary_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY**: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A?

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 6**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

"Where am I?" Haruko asked herself as she scanned her surroundings: a big building with glass walls with a garden filled with different colored roses that adorned the bushes and a fountain in the middle to finish the ensemble.

She had been walking (running maybe) mindlessly that's why she ended up in this place. Sighing once again, Haruko still can't believe she blurted out the word 'dad'. Knowing her father, Kei must be hunting for answers right now. She mentally shivered.

"Oi, stay where you are." A manly voice from afar said.

She whips her head to where the voice is. Her eyes widen as she recognized the person: pink hair with that famous scowl she's familiar with.

'_Uncle Yahiro?'_

"That uniform." Yahiro Saiga said. He stopped in front of her. "Special A."

Haruko sweat dropped. It's Uncle Yahiro alright. "Yes."

Yahiro scanned the girl from head to toe. "I've known everyone in S.A. Never seen you before yet you wear the uniform."

"Y-yes." Haruko nervously answered.

"You replaced Tsuji-kun?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Tudou Akira."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! YOU SCHEMING -!"

Haruko raise both of her hands, as if in defeat and chuckled nervously. "I'm only joking. I'm Ta—Mamiya Haru, the eighth member of S.A."

"Eighth?" Yahiro asked. "Never heard of an eighth member."

Haru nodded.

"So, what brings you to my school?"

Haru shrugged, "No reason at all."

He eyed her, "Are you sure you are not here as a spy?"

"No!"

Yahiro looked at her closely, "You resemble someone I know that I don't particularly like."

Haru paled.

"Yahiro!" this time, a woman's voice shouted. Pink hair and beautiful green eyes approached them. "I've been looking for you!" the woman eyed Haru (specifically her uniform). "Hakusenkan? S.A?" She then looked at Haru in the face, "Never seen you before."

"Mamiya Haru, the new member of S.A." Haru introduced herself. _Aunt Sakura is perspective about the things around her. I better be careful. _

Sakura grabs Haru's hands and beams at her, "I'll give you a tour! Welcome to Kokusen!"

-.-

-.-

-.-

Hikari paled. "Since when did we do 'that', Takishima?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the question.

"You didn't do anything with Kei, Hikari that can create a living organism." Akira laughed nervously.

"Technology then?" Hikari blinked innocently.

"Technically, it has something to do with technology." Tadashi scratched the back of his head.

A light bulb formed in Hikari's head, "I get it now!"

"You don't get anything at all, woman." Takishima hissed.

Hikari fisted her hands and exclaimed, "What did you say?!"

Takishima glared at her, "She's from the future. She's **our **daughter from the future."

Hikari fainted.

-.-

-.-

-.-

***FUTURE***

Asuka made big gulps as she entered the Takishima manor. Her mother called her earlier saying that Uncle Kei wants to discuss something from her. She knows that it had to do with Haruko's disappearances.

"Asuka." That voice sends chills to her spine. She turned around and saw Takishima Kei's eyes bloodshot and obviously dead tired.

"Uncle, mom said you need something from me."

"Yes. You were the last person to be with Haruko before she disappeared."

"Yes, we were at the villa when she disappeared."

"Did you see anyone suspicious?"

Asuka shakes her head no.

Takishima sighed and said, "Thanks." And he retreated away from her.

_Haruko-chan, where are you?_, Asuka thought.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**End of Chapter 6**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Eighth Seat**  
_by: junemary_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**SUMMARY**: Due to an invention, Tadashi was able to bring Takishima Kei's daughter in the past! What adventures could be waiting for the S.A?

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**Chapter 7**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**FUTURE**

"Cydd-san, I'll call you back later." Asuka told their family driver as she got out of the car. She's back in the villa where Haruko was last seen. The main mansion is _haunted _right now because of Takishima Kei's outburst, making it also a boxing ring.

Kids aren't supposed to be part of the problem so her mother told her to stay in the villa for the meantime. She sighed. It was mainly her fault for not keeping an eye on the ever-innocent-to-the-point-of-being-an-idiot-but-h er-beloved-bestfriend that goes by the name Takishima Haruko. And she's kind of surprised when Uncle Kei didn't beat the crap out of her. Oh well, her father is taking all the damage.

She opened the giant oak doors and sighed once again.

"Welcome back, Asuka-sama." The two caretakers of the villa deeply bowed at her. She smiled in return and headed towards her room.

"What would you like for dinner, Asuka-sama?" One of them asked.

"I'm not hungry." With that, she closed the door.

Asuka is dead sure that Haruko was with her in this very villa before she disappeared without a trace. Biting her lip, she tried to remember what they had done and what places they had visited in the villa so far.

_Her bedroom?_

She noticed that Haruko's luggage is still neatly situated near the wall where Haruka originally left it. No, after they settled their things inside her room, they immediately took off to venture the place.

_Library?_

No, they didn't go there since Asuka thought it was boring to read books.

_Garden?_

It was raining at that time so they weren't able to go outside.

_Kitchen?_

Her mother, Karino Akira, specifically told her to keep Haruka out of the kitchen for _destructive _reasons.

_Comfort Room?_

Her eyes widened when she remembered that she excused herself to go to the C.R. She left Haruka in her father's study!

She hastily opened her door and ran towards her father's room. The door is slightly ajar. She gulped, wondering why she is so nervous when she had entered her father's room so many times already.

"Asuka?" A voice made her shriek.

She turned towards the owner of the voice; it was Haruka's older brother, Takishima Ren.

"Mou! Don't scare me like that, Ren-nii!" She fumed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom told me to guard you." He scratched the back of his head and smiled, "You might need a Knight in Shining Armor to protect you."

She blushed.

"Actually, Mom told me that Haru might have been kidnapped and you might be the next target. So just on the safe side, I'm accompanying you."

"Auntie Hikari? Oh yeah, how is she?"

He frowned, "Not good. Dad had to tie her in the bed to keep her from leaving the manor. She's dead worried about Haru."

"Gomene."

Ren smiled at her and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find Haru. Also, she's a tough girl; she won't back down from anything."

Asuka nodded and smiled in return.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Ah, I'm searching for clues that might lead us to Haruko."

"In your father's room?"

She sweat dropped, "Crazy right? But I won't lose something if I try."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

With all the nervousness she had earlier gone, Asuka opened the door widely so that both of them could enter the room. Smoke covered their eyes and something grabbed them towards where the smoke is the thickest.

Ren grabbed the wall and the other grabbed Asuka's hand and shouted, "Don't let go!"

_Too late. They were already sucked inside the machine just like what happened to Haruko._

-.-

-.-

-.-

**PAST**

"Thank you for the tour, Ushikubo-san. I had lots of fun today." Haru bowed deeply. It was already late in the afternoon when they finished the tour.

"Don't worry about it. Come back anytime, ne?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure you can go home by yourself?" Yahiro asked.

Haru turned to him and gave him a nervous smile. "I'll manage."

"Ja!" With that, Haru ran away from the two as fast as she can. There's no way she could let Uncle Yahiro and Auntie Sakura know that she's from the future. She caused trouble within the S.A and she had decided not to involve anyone else anymore.

She messed up. It was not in the plan to let his father know about her existence. And thanks to her outburst, her father might be confused or worse, enraged. She closed her eyes tightly, preventing the tears from falling down once again.

_The future might change because of her. _

"I just want to go home."

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Karino Mansion (PAST)**

"She's not yet back?" Tadashi asked her mother.

But her mother remained silent as she sipped her tea in the living room.

"Where could she be?" Akira whispered as she patted the lifeless Hanazono Hikari.

The entire Special A gang huddled together in Tadashi's house to clear up everything once and for all. But the person in question hasn't arrived yet.

"She might be upset." Jun commented.

As if on cue, footsteps can be heard in the doorway. This made everyone in the room keep their mouth shut. The doorknob twisted ominously and creaked as it opened, revealing Mamiya Haru with her hair in a mess, her eyes are bloodshot red.

Time seemed to have stopped for the people.

"Haru, where have you been?" Tadashi asked the brunette.

"Out for a walk." Haru replied, completely erasing the others presence in the room.

"Mamiya Haru." Takishima called out. For the others, it sounded normal. But for Haruko, being called full name basis by his father means hell.

She didn't reply. Instead, she whipped her head towards him and merely stared with boring eyes. Don't get her wrong, she's not rebelling or so whatever. She's just too upset to do the charade of cheerfulness in front of them. What's the point of feigning smiles when the truth is out of the bag already?

Looking at his father with those unreadable eyes and frown, she can't help but quiver. She missed her family in her original timeline.

She can no longer hold back the tears so she cried to her heart's content and wailed loudly.

She is pouring out all the pent-up emotions inside her.

"Haru?"

She looked up and saw someone who shouldn't be in the past.

"_Who made you cry?" _Ren snarled.

-.-

-.-

-.-

_**End of Chapter 7**_

-.-

-.-

-.-

R&R please!


End file.
